Halo 2: Delta Aura
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: The Covenant army stands between you and regrets. start working.


Slipspace ruptures in space. Solemn remorse came out, followed by fragments from New Mombasa and UNSC In Amber Clad.

Cut into the bridge of In Amber Clad:

Commander Miranda Kes: (forward, snoring) "Report!"

Remy: "The two engine cores have been rotated to zero. We are drifting."

Pascal: "The archer pod is very cold. I need to relock the system."

Commander Case: "Do it, find out where we are."

Pan to a room with HEV:

Case CommanderCOM: "I'm sorry to jump fast, sheriff. Are you one?"

Johnson was smoking a smashed cigar in the HEV pod.

Sheriff Major Avery Junior Johnson: "I am fine. Chief?"

Cut into John-117 in another pod.

CortanaCOM: "We are fine."

Remy: "Ms., there is an object. Now enter the field of vision."

Arrive at Delta Halo at Amber Clad.

Commander Case: (stared in amazement) "Cortana, what am I looking at?"

The Amber Clad is close to a familiar ring world.

Cortana: "That... is another aura."

Sergeant Johnson: (Suffocation) "What to say?!"

Commander Case: "So this is what my father found..." (gazing at the aura) "I thought halo was some sort of super weapon."

CortanaCOM: "It is. If activated, this ring will cause damage on the Milky Way."

In this pod, John-117 looks at Halo on his sight screen.

Commander KeithCOM: "I want all the information you got on the first Halo. Schematic, terrain, anyway. I don't care if there is a clearance."

CortanaCOM: "Yes, ma'am."

Commander Case: "Where is our goal?"

Pascal: "The enemy's boat is on the ring, madam. We are going to cross it."

Case Commander: "Perfect. Given our understanding of this ring, it is more important that we seized the prophet who regrets. Find out why he came to Earth, why he came , take the first A row. A hard drop ensures a landing zone. The sheriff, loading two flights and following them."

Sergeant Johnson: "Yes, ma'am."

Johnson exited his pod.

Commander Miranda Kes: "I will keep a low profile until I can move and fight. Once you leave the ship, you can do it yourself."

As he passed, Johnson knocked twice on the hatch of John Pod, and John Max reaffirmed it.

Chief Officer John-117: "Understood."

Pascal: "Beyond goal five..."

Cortana: "Hang your helmet!"

When the pods fall, they will jump to Halo.

Cortana: (When the parachute unfolds) "Attention to the collision."

In Halo, an Unggoy and a Kig-Yar noticed that the pods burned and stroked them. Kig-Yar panicked. He tapped his wrist and his energy shield got stuck. Unggoy boarded a Shade turret and fired at the pod, and soon another Shade started shooting. The pod landed and John-117 broke the lid on his pod and scanned the area with SMG.

Cortana: "Can we make more noise?!"

John-117 took a rocket launcher from his pod and opened it.

Cortana: "I think so."

Helljumpers

The team was attacked by the shadows.

Private first-class chip Dubbo: "Sir, we must neutral those turrets!"

The team destroyed the shadows.

Gunnery Sergeant Stacker: "Clear this landing zone! The team is behind us!"

Either

Staff Sergeant Banks: "Clear this LZ! It's right behind us!"

The team attacked the Covenant forces around a nearby building, including several Sangheili and a Kig-Yar sniper. Eventually they cleared all enemies and occupied a place in the ancient structure.

CortanaCOM: "Artillery disability, sergeant. Currently safe landing zone."

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "I heard you. Start with our method - hold on."

Cortana: "It's easier said than done. Immigration Mirage, Chief."

The phantom is gone. The chiefs wiped them out.

Cortana: "Another ghost, close."

The second ghost lowered the troops. John-117 also eliminated them.

In the legend, the third phantom dropped three invisible squads.

Sangheili.

Cortana: "Come on, come here, chief."

If the player stays and waits for Warthog:

Dubbo or Kotana: "Our ride is coming!"

If the ODST is killed, 鹈鹕 arrives, carrying the warthog and two Marines.

If the player continues without waiting for the arrival:

Cortana: "Let's wait until our Warthog arrives...unless you prefer to walk."

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "I saw a good sight. There is a building in the middle of the lake on this island."

CortanaCOM: "I saw it too. It looks like a temple. If I am a cocky mad - I am not - I am like this."

掉 fell from the pig.

ODST Sheriff (Stacker or Banks): "Saddle! We are going out!"

They crossed a ridge, revealing a panoramic view of the lake, with a sanctuary in the middle.

Private first class chip Dubbo: "Wow... it's like a postcard!" Dear

Sarge: Kicking your ass in outer space, I hope you are here. ''

Sergeant JohnsonCOM: "I heard...fool!"

Later, John-117 encountered a bridge of contract.

Cortana: "The covenant controls the bridge ahead. They will try to put us on this side of the canyon. The control of the expansion bridge should be this structure."

Dubbo or Kotana: "Be careful, chief! Wandering in the distance!"

Several Shade turrets fired at the team and Ghost will soon provide support. In the end, the team destroyed all enemies, including the Kig-Yar gun. They enter a structure and eliminate another contract spear in the main room. The hologram of regrets hovered above the center. The chief activates the switch and the bridge extends above the canyon.

Dubbo or Kotana: "Well, this bridge has collapsed. Now about those ghosts..."

Sheriff JohnsonCOM: "Roger said. The armor is on the road."

If the player stares at the hologram of regret, then go to ODST:

ODST#2: "Is this not our goal? What is he doing? Giving a speech?"

Cortana: "It's actually a sermon. I have been listening to it since we landed.

So far, some standard covenant literature, but if he says anything interesting, I will translate. "

If the player keeps staring at the hologram:

Cortana: "Unfortunately, I am speaking. Accurately speaking. So far, it is a standard covenant etiquette, but if he says anything interesting, I will translate."

If you have been staring at the hologram of regret:

The prophet of regret (hologram): "The first mover, our most noble lord, used seven sacred rings to escape from the destined survival, escaping their endless struggle with the flood. A long time ago, the prophet and the elite played the same A fruitless war. I suspect that if the prophet did not find evidence of the forerunners and their great journey, we would still be in each other's throats."

The other cockroach approached and carried a scorpion tank.

If the player chooses to walk, Warthog or Ghost:

Cortana: "You don't want tanks? Well, we will leave it to others."

John-117 wiped out the ghost warriors and a group of banshees and ghosts, and passed many predecessor sites. A large number of shadow turrets, ghosts and covenant infantry fell into the Spartan attack. The chief chief appeared from the ruins.

You break it, you buy it

Cortana or Marine: "Be careful. We are approaching another structure."

More shadows, ghosts and ground forces attacked the team but were repelled. When the chief and his team attack the structure:

ODST#2: "We have a cockroach! Let's clean up a landing zone!"

Either

Dubbo: "There is a cockroach coming in! Let us know LZ!"

Either

Cortana: "Hey entry! Let's clean up the landing zone!"

丢弃 Some of the ordnance pods were discarded for the team and at least one Marine team member. In response to human existence, more Covenant forces began to emerge from inside the building.

Dubbo or Kotana: "They are all in the middle! Let's go in."

A large-scale battle took place between human attackers and covenant defenders, but with the help of the chiefs, the UN Security Council forces won.

Cortana: "The contract hides in the middle of this structure. We need to clear them."

If the player is outside the structure:

Cortana: "There must be some way to solve this ruin."

When they entered the building, they eliminated several covenant forces. The team quickly encountered another hologram of the regrettable prophet.

The prophet of regret (hologram): "For peace and reconciliation, the prophets promised to find the means that the forerunners transcend and share this knowledge with the elite. The elites promised to defend the prophet when they search. Simple arrangements, this has become us Binding covenant!"

Cortana: "Beyond, isn't it? It's more like a massive suicide."

The team moved on, using another pair of carbine, waving Sangheili and Unggoy and Kig-Yar.

Leaving the rock, passing through the bush, only the wolf

The team continued through a narrow cave and found more covenant troops patrolling near the waterfall flowing into the creek.

Cortana: "You always take me to such a good place."

The team was surprised to take the Covenant army and easily shoot it down. Several Kig-Yar snipers and a group of Yanme'e tried to stop the UN Security Council but failed. The last pair of Sangheili defended the next area, but they were also killed. The team continues to experience a narrow crack. They eventually reached the first series of structures in the lake.

Cortana: "Well, there is still no news about Amber Clad on the Covenant. There is strange news that the Covenant knows that we are landing, but they don't seem to think we are a very serious threat. Boys, do they have surprises."

The upper walkway of the main structure is patrolled by a pair of Kig-Yar snipers. A group of Yanme'e tried to stop humans, but all the covenant forces eventually fell into the chiefs and his team.

If the player waits or traces back:

Cortana: "This tower should be connected to other towers around the lake. Let's go in."

John-117 entered the main structure and encountered two Sangheili Honor Guardsmen standing next to another regret hologram.

Cortana: "Follow yourself! Honor guard!"

John-117 killed the honor guards (in higher difficulty, more likely to appear). Lighten to white.

The level ends.


End file.
